Virgin's Blood
by Der Traumer
Summary: Eric never could resist that scent. EricOFC, oneshot


**A/N:** sex with a side of humor, hold the plot. I think the last time I wrote straight smut was more than year ago for Troy. Goodness, it's been too long. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** True Blood belongs not to me and I make no profit from the scribbling of this work

**Claimer:** Jenna and her scent

**Warnings:** sexuality, language

* * *

**Virgin's Blood**

She danced with her eyes closed, with her head thrown back, with her hands reaching toward the ceiling, the languid serpentine movements of her body speaking of wanton abandon her clothing did not. But despite her faded jeans and fitted, but not tight, black t-shirt, every vampire without a human had flocked to her, crowding the dance floor. Hands with fingernails long and painted stroked her. Bodies pressed tightly against her, and she swayed like she was aware of none of it. Only one quirked corner of her lips showed her to be amused.

Eric could smell her from where he sat, watching from his throne on his dais a handful of yards away. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the armrests and loosely lacing his fingers under his chin, his heated stare finding her easily in the sea of writhing bodies. The dancers nearest her were drowning in her intoxicating scent, their mouths open and their fangs bared.

Virgin's blood, after all, was the sweetest kind.

Eric inched forward to sit at the edge of his seat. He doubted she realized the danger she was in, and felt an urge, low in his stomach, to "rescue" her.

The vampire dancing at her back stuck out her pierced tongue. First, she flicked just the tip over the girl's pulse point, and then she dragged it fully from the collar of her shirt to her ear, diamond stud leaving behind a red scratch.

Eric rose from his throne, and when he stepped onto the dance floor, the crowd parted for him, grumbling and growling and hissing their displeasure, but moving aside all the same.

The girl didn't open her eyes. She kept dancing as though the circle around her had not dissipated, but Eric could see the faltering of her steps and the loss of fluidity in the motions of her arms and hips. He could hear her increase in heart rate and see it in the twitching vein in her neck. He grinned, expression nothing short of feral.

"Open your eyes." He didn't touch her, but came up close enough behind her to whisper in her ear. A fumbled step bumped her into his chest.

"So you can glamour me?"

"Only if I have to." He shrugged one shoulder.

"I think I'll keep them shut." She forced her eyes more tightly closed, creases forming at their corners. Another misplaced step put her back flush with Eric's front, and she bit her lip. He chuckled, throaty sound rumbling through their contact.

"Suit yourself." He took hold of her elbows and dragged his hands up her forearms to her wrists so he could guide them behind his head. He swayed with her, creating the barest amount of friction between them.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a dancer." She cut off with a gasp when Eric splayed his fingers over her lower abdomen.

"Oh?"

"You just look… so grouchy up there… brooding. Not the kind of creature – " She stopped to suck in a breath. Eric's thumb had wriggled under the hem of her shirt and was rubbing gently the ticklish skin above her belt buckle. "Who likes to have a good time," she managed to finish. One of her hands dropped down to clutch Eric's wrist. The other gave into the urge to tangle in his hair.

"I definitely," he punctuated the word by nipping her earlobe, "like to have a good time."

She smiled lazily and leaned her head back against his chest. "So I'm noticing." She released his arm to grope one muscular thigh, fingertips grazing the inside seam of his jeans.

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nostrils filling with the heady scent of her. Unable to help himself, he grabbed her hips and pulled her even tighter against him, the motion so sudden and aggressive that she yelped and stopped dancing.

"Forgive me," he panted and brought one hand up to rest on her collar bones. Her chest heaved under his palm. "It's just that you smell so… delectable." He gave into temptation and tasted her as the first vampire had.

The hand that had been in his hair slid down to hold the back of his neck. "So I've been told." She tipped her head back; eyes finally open, she met his simmering gaze.

Eric's fangs protruded past his lower lip. "It's simply not safe for you here," he growled, lips curling into wolfish smile. He wrapped a possessive arm around her middle.

She turned in his hold and pressed one of her thighs between his, further reducing the space between them. "I guess you better take me someplace else then." She tried to maintain a straight face, but her eyes twinkled with mischief.

xxx

They made it up the stairs and into Eric's bedroom, but not as far as the antique four poster bed. It remained perfectly made, draped in gauzy curtains in the center of the room, while Eric slammed her against the wall beside the door frame, pinning her there with his hips. He took her face in his hands, tilting her head to the side so he could access her throat. He dragged his fangs over the skin, just enough to draw two parallel dark pink lines.

"I wanted to take you in the limo," he panted, licking the shell of her ear.

"Then why didn't you?" She tilted her head so their lips brushed. Eric chased after her mouth, deepening the kiss, coaxing her tongue into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth before pulling back to kiss a winding trail to her pulse.

When he sunk his fangs into her, she threw her head back, smacking it into the wall hard enough to see stars. "Eric," she whined, hands first tangling in his hair, then scrabbling at his muscled back, and finally grabbing his ass.

Eric yanked his off belt with the hand not cupping the back of her neck, their fingers bumping when she fumbled to undo her own pants. He helped her push them past her hips, and she kicked them off the rest of the way. The denim had barely dropped to the floor before Eric hoisted her up, holding the backs of her knees so he could thrust into her, mouth never dislodging from her throat.

For the second time that night, she smacked her head on the wall.

She clutched at his shoulders, his thrusts so deep and strong that she couldn't find leverage to push back. Her whole body arched against him, and she lost herself in sensation: the way he felt inside her; his tongue, teeth, and lips working the flesh of her neck; his fingers kneading her thighs.

"God… oh God," she gasped, clawing down his back, shoving her hands into his jeans and digging her nails into his ass.

Eric smirked and swept his tongue a final time over the punctures he'd created. "Flattered you think so," he crooned in her ear, face so close to hers that he smeared blood on her cheek, "but I don't really think God has anything to do with _this_." He took her chin between his thumb and first two fingers, turning her head so she could see their reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror that was the right wall of his bedroom.

The picture they made was devilishly erotic: two half dressed bodies, limbs so entangled that one could not be distinguished from the other, blood smudging both their faces, dripping from Eric's still extended fangs as he licked her cheek.

"Fuck," she hissed, making Eric chuckle. Her orgasm started as a tingle in her lower back then raced up her spine, making her body convulse. "I think it's," she managed to wheeze, "just heavenly." The way she clenched around him made Eric tumble over as well.

Eric waited until her breathing had slowed and her heartbeat no longer pounded so loudly in his ears before saying, "You should lie down for a while." He eased out of her and set her on her feet. "I perhaps drank more than I should have, hoping to actually taste that virgin's blood you smell so sweetly of." He left her leaning against the wall while he stepped the rest of the way out of his pants.

"Shit." She tipped her head slowly to rest on the wall and planted her palms beside her, grounding herself as the first wave of blood loss induced dizziness crashed over her. "You knew?"

"Do not insult me by insinuating that I did not."

"You're angry." She closed her eyes.

"No." His voice was closer than it had been, and when she cracked an eyelid open he was standing not more than six inches in front of her. "Curious." He pushed a strand of tousled hair out of her face. "You need to rest."

She took a deep breath and opened all the way the eye she'd been peeking out. "My limbs feel like lead. I can't move." So Eric picked her up and deposited her on the bed, near the pillows. She wriggled under the covers, pulling up them up to her chin, her eyes drooping closed.

Eric peeled off his sweaty tank and climbed into bed behind her. He draped and arm over her and nuzzled the juncture of her shoulder and neck, making her squirm. "What?" he mumbled. "I thought human women liked cuddling after sex? And besides," he rubbed himself against her, "You still smell delicious."

"The blood on my shirt is drying and sticking to me and chafing."

"Then take it off." He was already reaching for them hem, tugging it up her stomach.

"Itching for round two already? I thought I needed to rest."

Eric tossed her shirt aside and kissed her shoulder while reaching for the clasp of her bra. "You can rest a while longer." He kissed where he'd bitten her. "And then I want to know if that virgin's blood might be better tasted from this artery." He tickled the insides of her thighs, and she pushed back against him, lips parting in a startled gasp.

"You're trying to kill me," the attempt at a matter of fact statement was laced with heat.

"No." He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her. "I'm merely curious as to why you smell so sweet."

She sighed. "It's body wash. Virgin's blood body wash."

Eric arched one slender golden eyebrow. "And where did you find such a thing?" he asked.

"I made it."

Eric's other eyebrow leapt up to join the first. "Why?"

She rolled so she could better look him in the face. "I'm an animal behavioral studies student. It was an experiment."

"So, you think I'm an animal?"

The corners of her mouth curled up in a wicked grin. "Only in the best way."

Eric smiled back, all fangs. "How did you make this body wash?" He nosed the hollow of her throat.

"Borrowed some blood from my little sister."

This made Eric pick up his head.

She got up on her elbows so their faces were only a few inches apart. "It only took eight drops mixed in with my usual scented soap to have all of Fangtasia up a wall."

Eric buried his face in her hair, inhaling so deeply that it was audible. "I'd like to meet this sister of yours."

"In your dreams."

He feigned a disappointed sigh. "What were you going to do with the body wash, if it worked?"

"Sell it. I guess, though," she flopped back onto the mattress, "it'd be dangerous to sell it to humans." She made a thoughtful sound. "Maybe to vampires, you know, for their humans, for roll playing. Looks like a virgin, talks like a virgin, walks like a virgin, even _smells_ like a virgin," she pretended to recite an advertisement. "Can't really do anything about the taste, though."

Eric fell onto his back and laughed. She rolled over, pushed herself up on her hands, and leaned over him, watching the way wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes, the way his chest heaved, the movements of his mouth, and the tendons of his throat.

"What?"

One of Eric's hands came up and pressed down on the small of her back, urging her to lie atop him. "I like you, human." He nipped first the tip of her nose and then her bottom lip.

"You're not so bad yourself, vampire." She rolled off him and padded over to where her jeans were crumpled on the floor. As she stepped back into them, slowly, one leg at a time, she explained, "I left some friends at your bar. God only knows what trouble they're getting into." Doing up her belt, she went to his closet. She was reaching for a hanger when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "I'm going to take this, okay?" She shook the black button-down, just to be sure Eric knew what she was talking about. "Since you ruined my shirt and all." She tried to shrug him off to put the shirt on, but Eric wouldn't let go, so she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"What is your name?"

"Jenna." He let her go, taking his time withdrawing his arms from around her shoulders and waist.

"Jenna," he spoke very seriously, "The next time you come to Fangtasia, I think it'd be wise if you let no other vampire touch you but me."

She smiled and stopped with the shirt half buttoned. "I can do that." When the rest of the buttons were done up, she started for the door.

"Wait." Eric walked to his nightstand. It was made of the same rich antique mahogany as the bed, but the phone sitting on it was modern in design. "I'll call a driver for you. It won't take him more than a few minutes to get here."

Jenna smiled and sat beside Eric on the bed. "Sure." What would a few more minutes with this naked sex-god hurt?

* * *

**A/N:** it would be darling if someone wrote a slash companion piece to this. I, however, very much lack the ability to write guy on guy smut.


End file.
